Life Imitates Art
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: It started off as just a storyline, little did they know that it would change there lives forever. When she decided to leave the WWE for good, they decide to break up. But true love never dies! Main Pairing StacyKeibler/JohnCena. With mentions of others x
1. The Storyline

_**A/N: Here is my new fanfiction, Main pairing = StacyKeibler/JohnCena. **_

**_Other pairings in the fic: Melina/Morrison, Lita/Edge (in ring action only), Lita/Jeff, Maria/Punk and Randy/Torrie._**

_**In this chapter: Vince pitches his idea storyline to Stacy and John, are they happy about it? and also there are mentions of Orton, Lita and Edge.**_

**_Please read and review. It would mean so much to me x_**

* * *

_**Life Imitates Art**_

_**The Storyline**_

_**2006**_

The blonde diva looked up from the chair she had been sitting on for at least half an hour, she looked at the clock and it was now 5 PM. Vince McMahon had called her in early to discuss a new storyline he wanted her to be a part of. Something told her it would be a Romantic Storyline. Why was it always her? She wondered. Just because she was 5ft 11 had blonde hair, 42" inch legs to die for, that was probably the reason. But why did Vince always have to pick her? They never ended well, her last one was with Randy Orton and she ended up being RKO-ed in the middle of the ring, hopefully this one would be better. The worse thing about that situation was how much her and Randy both didn't want it to happen, but Vince spend so long convincing them it would be good for business, they eventually gave in even though she thought she was doing fine on her own. Then a though occurred, what if Vince wanted her to get back together with Randy? I'll tell him where to shove it, she thought and that made her smile.

Her thoughts were paused when she heard a few voices one belonging to the next WWE Champion, John Cena, he was talking to someone who she couldn't see, but she recognises the voice instantly, Randy Orton, she shivered at the thought of him. The two men were both heading towards her, but before they had a chance to see her, Vince opened his office door, _'Miss Keibler' _he said smiling, it was the smile that meant he was up to no good, she thought, _'Come in, sorry to have kept you waiting' _he said as he held the door for her and she walked in and sat down in one of the two chairs opposite Vince's desk. _'We'll begin once your colleague arrives' _he said as he sat down on the chair behind his desk.

So I was right, she thought sadly.

* * *

A few minutes later there was a short sharp knock on the door, this must be the lucky guy she thought as Vince strolled to the door and opened it, Stacy was staring out the windows, she didn't want to see who it was. _'Sorry I'm later boss, what's up?' _She recognised the voice a little too well; it sent chills down her spine, was that good or bad? She didn't know. _'Take a seat Mr Cena and I'll explain everything' _only when Vince started moving back to his desk, John realised there was someone else in the room. He sat down next to the long legged blonde diva and looked to Vince confused, _'I thought this was about my title defence? What is she doing here?' _He looked at Stacy, _'No offense legs' _and she gave him a little smile in return but said nothing, they stayed looking at each other for a minute until they heard Vince say _'Sorry to interrupt you two' _and they both turned their attention back to the owner of the WWE.

'_I called you both here because John your next scheduled title defence is against Edge, and as well all know, he has a storyline girlfriend, so in your corner John, you will have Stacy' _Vince smiled, _'Great' _John muttered under his breath but Stacy heard him and was trying to figure out why he wasn't excited about this, whereas John was too busy thinking how he was supposed to stay focused on his matches while legs was at ringside.

* * *

'_So when does this all go down?' _John asked Vince, who casually replied _'Tonight' _they both, glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, hoping the other wouldn't see, but they did, as Vince handed them their new scripts. _'Basically Stacy, you'll have a match tonight and Edge will try to interfere to help Lita, but John will come and Save you' _Vince said and stood up, _'And by the way you'll be sharing locker rooms from now on during this storyline' _Vince said as he opened the door, without saying anything John stood up and walked out of Vince's office while Stacy was close behind following him.

* * *

_**A/N: Please let me know what you think! Once again Read and Review x**_


	2. Getting To Know You Better

_**A/N: Stacy and John get to know each other better.**_

**_Also Melina appears in this chapter, with referances to her boyfriend John Morrison,Stacy tells Melina she's doing a storyline with the Champ, what is Melina's reaction? And also Stacy's match with Lita w/Edge is mentioned._**

**_Thanks for the review on my first chapter, Hope you like this one! Please Read and Review x_**

* * *

_**Getting To Know You Better**_

_**2006**_

Stacy was following John, for the whole time they hadn't said a word to each other until John opened his locker room door and held it for her and she looked up at him confused, _'This is the part where you walk in the room' _he said and Stacy laughed and walked into his locker room, once inside she paused, taking it all in, he hadn't realised she had stopped and he walked into her, _'Sorry' _she mumbled and he looked at her, _'What's up?' _he asked her as he walked around her. _'Nothing, just your locker room is bigger than the whole of the Diva's locker room' _She said and John laughed, _'It's because I'm the champ baby' _he replied and winked at her, she could feel herself blushing. John Cena, was practically the hottest guy in the industry and didn't she just know it, she thought.

'_So do you want me to help you go through some moves for you match later?' _She heard him ask, and she was trying to figure out what his motives were and he clearly sensed what she was thinking, _'I was only asking because I think we should be civil to one another, I know you didn't like your storyline with Randy, but hopefully ours will be better' _he explained softly.

He wasn't so bad after all she thought and smiled.

'_Sure that would be lovely' _she said, _'I just need to get my bag out of my car' _she said as she walked out of the locker room, she bumped into someone about a minute later, _'Oh sorry' _she said turning her attention to them, _'Didn't realise you and Cena were friends' _A diva Stacy knew very well said and Stacy laughed _'We're not. I've got to do a storyline with him' _she explained, _'Aren't you a lucky girl?' _her friend said and Stacy looked at her, _'Don't you have a boyfriend? How would Morrison like it if I told him you thought I was lucky for being in a storyline with Cena?' _and Melina just laughed, _'Well you never know I might be working with you soon, I heard Cena and Morrison are going to have a scuffle soon' _Melina said and smiled, _'So where you off to?' _She asked her blonde friend, _'Just to get my bag, Cena said he'd go through some moves before my match with Lita' _Stacy replied and she looked at Melina who had a smirk on her face, '_Perez, I don't like what your thinking' _and her friend laughed. _'He's going to show you some moves, but they won't be work related, if you know what I mean' _Melina said and winker as she walked off to find her boyfriend.

* * *

Stacy shook her head; _'She's making movies in her mind' _she whispered and made her way over to her car to get her bag. When she came back she didn't know what to do, do I just walk in or should I knock she wondered, since it wasn't officially her locker room it was his, so she decided to knock. She didn't have to wait long, John opened the door and she stood staring at him, he was shirtless, she'd seen him without a shirt on many times, but never like this, up close and personal. _'You don't have to knock you know, it is your locker room too now' _he said smiling at her as he held the door for her once again so she could come in.

She walked in and placed her bag on one of the benches and sat down next to it, _'Thought you'd got lost, you took your time, anything happen?' _John asked slightly concerned, she looked up at him, _'Oh no, just ran into Melina and we started chatting that's all' _a shocked expression crossed the champ's face, _'What?' _the blond woman asked him, _'Nothing, I just didn't expect you two to be friends, I'm used to seeing you with Torrie' _he replied as he turned around so he wasn't facing her anymore, but he could still feel her eyes on him and a small smile crept onto his face.

'_Yeah me and Melina made friends last year at one of the companies parties, she's actually a laugh, her and Torrie aren't great friends, but they pretend to like each other for my sake' _she found herself explaining herself to him. Why was she explaining herself to him? She wondered.

* * *

'_So you ready to take me through some moves?' _she said changing the subject, _'Sure partner' _he said turning to face her, he'd put one of his shirts on, she found herself feeling slightly disappointed, she was enjoying the view she had a few minutes ago.


	3. Show Time

_**A/N: Chapter Summary: The Storyline angle, short segment, John and Stacy in the dressing room before her match, and then the match, with a interesting ending.**_

**_Sorry its short, please Read and Review x_**

* * *

_**Show Time**_

_**2006**_

'_You ready?' _John asked the blonde next to him, she was dressed in a black low cut top and black hot pants, she looked good he thought checking her out while she wasn't facing him. _'Yeah' _she said, turning to face him, _'And you know your que right Cena?' _he laughed at her question, _'yeah we've been over this legs' _she smiled at him, _'I know but if Edge touches me I'll kill you Cena' _she laughed and then heard her music, _'I better go, I'll see you later' _she said and causally strolled out of what was now their shared locker room.

* * *

'_Introducing first the challenger, Stacy Keibler' _the ring announcer announced and Stacy made her way down the ramp and made her famous entrance into the ring and twirled around for the crowd, who all cheered, she was standing in the corner of the ring waiting for her opponent to arrive. Then Lita's music started playing, _'And now making her way to the ring being accompanied to the Ring by Edge, The women's champion Lita!' _she came out to a mixed reaction from the crowd, having been in the industry along time, the two divas knew that some storylines expected this reaction.

* * *

The bell rung a few minutes later, the match had officially started, the two divas were both trash talking to each other, Lita slapped Stacy hard, and she responded just as hard. They traded slaps and kicks for a good few minutes until Stacy knocked Lita out of the ring, and the referee went to check on the fallen Lita. So when Stacy turned around. Edge was directly behind her, he threw her into the corner hard, she fell awquardly, Edge was getting ready to spear her and she slowly began to get to her feet, she wasn't facing him, but she heard a massive cheer coming from the crowd and she John was coming, thankfully. When she turned around they were trading blows until John threw Edge out of the ring, Stacy watched as Edge and Lita disappeared up the ramp. After the commotion had calmed down the bell rang, _'And the winner of this match, by count out, Stacy Keibler' _she'd completely forgotten about this, but she smiled as the referee raised her hand and John was smiling back at her, she hugged and thanked him. Before they knew what was happening she was kissing him, this wasn't in the script, when she pulled away, she'd realised what she'd done and she rang out of the ring and up the ramp, leaving John alone in the ring.

* * *

What had come over her? What was she thinking? She wondered to herself.


	4. Explanations And Getting Caught

_**A/N: To make up for the really short last chapter this one is a longer one!**_

**_Chapter Summary: John asks Stacy to explain her actions, what will happen? _**

**_Vince loved what happened (obviously for business purposes)_**

**_And who gets caught, doing what and who by?_**

_**Thanks for your lovely reviews for my last chapter! Read and Review please x**_

* * *

_**Explanations And Being Caught**_

_**2006**_

She was sitting in the corner of their shared locker room when he walked in, she didn't look up at him, he walked directly over to her, he towered over her, _'So would you like to explain yourself?' _He asked her slightly annoyed, why was he annoyed? He thought, a beautiful woman just kissed him. She didn't reply, she just looked up at him and when he looked down into her big beautiful brown eyes he could feel his annoyance melting away.

Before Stacy could give John an answer, Vince McMahon strolled into their locker room, _'Stacy! Great thinking! The fans love you as a couple, did you hear that reaction?' _It was as if Vince was talking to himself because after that he left the two just staring at each other, _'John, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry' _she said standing up, but he still slightly towered over her. His build was phenomenal, he was scary, but up close and personal he's amazing, she thought.

He studied her for a few minutes, _'No I'm sorry' _he said and she looked confused, _'I'm sorry, you didn't give me the chance to do this' _as he finished his sentence he pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist and passionately kissed her, when he pulled away he was a little bit worried about her response, what if she slapped him? He thought, when he returned eye contact with her, she was smiling at him and he flashed a smile back at her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt her face turning a shade of red, she looked away, he laughed softly, _'I've got a confession to make' _he said and her gaze was back on him, _'What?' _she asked slightly worried, _'That I'm not going to be able to concentrate on any of my matches from now on if you're at ringside especially with those legs and that kiss might have had something to do with it' _and she laughed and playfully hit his chest, she kept her hand there, she trailed one finger down his chest feeling all his mighty muscles under his shirt. He took a deep breath and she was happy to know that this situation was bothering him as much as her suddenly they were kissing again, unaware that through the unclosed door two people were watching them.

* * *

The two people that head spotted them had different reactions; one was shocked whilst the other knew it was bound to happen. Meanwhile Stacy was looking at John, she felt like a shy, awquard teenager standing so close to him, _'So what does this mean? I know Vince said it's good for business…' _she tried to carry on but he interrupted her before she could, _'Baby, you think I kissed you because of business?' _he shook his head and looked at her, and she smiled but at the same time she thought she heard voices outside the door, she turned to the slightly open door but saw no one, it's your mind playing tricks on you, she thought.

'_So you want to get out of here, champ?' _she asked biting her lower lip, and he looked across at her and a lazy smile appeared on his face, _'You might actually want to put some clothes on before you go outside, you might freeze' _he smirked as she looked down at her ring attire, _'Yeah I suppose' _she laughed and put some jeans on and a jacket, she was ready to go. She looked up at John, who was just watching her, she wondered what he was thinking, _'Common, unless you want to spend all night here' _she said as she picked up her bag, which he took from her and held it with his bag in one hand and put the other one around her shoulders as they walked out of their shared locker room and towards the car park.

As they reached the car park, Stacy heard someone call her name…

* * *

Stacy turned around slowly and saw two figures approaching that she knew rather well, she walked away from John before the could see he had his arm around her. A confused expression crossed his face; he turned around to see where the blonde diva had gone. She was a little way behind him talking to Melina and Morrison, a twinge of jealously came over him when he saw Morrison touching and hugging her, even though he knew that Morrison was with Melina, but their relationship had always been on/off all the time, then Melina hugged her and after that the couple wondered back to their own car as Stacy strolled back over to John.

'_What did they want?' _John asked curiously, _'They are being transferred to Smackdown they were just telling me they are going there on Friday' _and John smiled at that news, _'What?' _she asked, _'Nothing' _he replied, _'I'll see you back at the hotel?' _she nodded taking her bag from him as he got into his car, and started the engine to drive back to the hotel, she watched as his car disappeared, then she put her bag into her boot and then got into her car to go back to the hotel as well. She didn't want to seem too eager to spend time with John, until she was sure of what this situation meant, she knew that John was notorious for spitting lines, she'd been told by a few people. So she had to be careful, she was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice she was being followed.

* * *

When Stacy walked into the hotel she immediately felt someone's hand on her arm, it wasn't hard, it was actually holding her arm gently, she looked up _'John?' _she said and smiled, _'You waited for me?' _she quizzed him, _'Yeah I thought I should, otherwise you'd miss me too much' _he said with a smirk, he'd taken his hand off hers at this point, and she gently hit his arm, _'You're so full of it Cena' _she said looking at him and he was just smiling back at her, the cheek of him, he was annoying her right now, but those thoughts were interrupted by him kissing her gently. When she pulled back she whispered, _'We're in a public place, you know?' _and he laughed at her, _'Why are you whispering? Why are you embarrassed?' _she actually didn't know how she felt at that particular moment, and John was staring at her waiting for a reply, so she better give him one she thought, _'No course not, I just don't want everyone knowing our business' _at least half of her answer was the truth she said to herself but not out loud in front of John.

* * *

At that moment Randy was walking out of one of the lifts behind the pair, _'Cena! There you are, I've got something to tell you' _he said as soon as he spotted his tall muscular friend, as he came closer he realised his friend was not alone, he was with a familiar blonde diva, _'Oh sorry, didn't realise you were busy' _and they both turned to him, _''We're discussing our storyline' _Stacy said casually as John looked at his friend and said, _'What did you want to say?' _and Randy was smiling, '_I've finally got a date with you know who' _and john smiled at his friend, _'What did you do Bribe her?' _John laughed, _'No unlike you I don't need to John' _he joked, _'Well I should actually thank you two, since she thinks there's something going on between you two, which is ridiculous I know…' _he said and walked away.

* * *

'_Or is it?' _They both heard a voice behind them and turned around to see two familiar people, _'Don't try and deny it, because we saw you with our own eyes, in your locker room looking very friendly indeed' _Melina said as her boyfriend stayed silent next to her just like John and Stacy did, even though Stacy thought someone had seen them earlier. _'It was just a kiss that's all, plus its only a storyline' _Stacy tried to explain to her friends.

* * *

Why was she denying the spark she felt when he kissed her?

That was the day she realised she was falling in love with John Cena.


	5. Three Years Later

_**A/N: Chapter Summary: Its now three years later, Stacy's left the WWE, her and John are no longer together, But there's an industry party, that they both have to attend. Will they bump into each other? **_

_**Also in this chapter: Melina/Morrison, Lita/Jeff, Maria/Punk, Torrie/Randy (They appear or are mentioned)**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and to anyone that read the last chapter!**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

_**Three Years Later**_

_**2009**_

What a difference a day makes, the blonde woman thought, thinking back to that day three years ago and how some things had changed, like her leaving the WWE, which meant her and John breaking up, but some things hadn't changed especially the way she still felt about him, after all this time she still loved him. She found herself wondering if he ever thought about her, it wasn't a bad break up, but it was a break up nonetheless, but some part of her knew that it must have broken his heart because it had definitely broken hers.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2006**_

_Stacy stood staring at the man in front of her, the man she loved how was she going to do this to him? How was she going to tell him that when she left the buisness, it meant that she was also walking away from their one year relationship. She knew this and it was breaking her heart, and now it had come the time where she had to tell him, but she didn't know if she could break his heart. Its better this way she thought, at least he'll know a voice in her head said._

_'Stacy? I know you have something to tell me, so common baby, I haven't got all night! I've got to meet Randy in a few minutes' He said to her, he didn't seem to be having a good day, and she wasn't going to help him now was she? she thought and her eyes started to water as she looked back up at him. He noted the sadness in her big beautiful brown eyes and he hated it to see her upset, he always had. 'Baby, whats wrong?' He asked full of concerned._

_'Well... You know I'm leaving next week' she started to say, and he had a premonition of what she was about to say, 'And you think it's best if we break up to right?' He said and she was speechless, she was crying full stream of tears down her face and she slowly nodded, he closed his eyes to gain some composure, part of him knew it was coming, he sensed it, he just wished it wasn't happening, he loved her more than anything, more than his WWE Championship and anyone knew him knew it meant alot to him, it used to be his world until she came into it. _

_He had to stop being selfish, he opened his eyes and reached out and took her in to his arms, 'Baby, its ok, we'll still be friends, you know that?' she looked up into his eyes, she saw the sincerity in his eyes, but they both knew that they couldn't go back to being friends once she walked away from him. _

_It was possibly the easiest break up they'd ever had but in so many ways it was the hardest, knowing the heart of the person you love is breaking, that moment will stay with you forever. The moment you knew your life was going to change and not for the better._

_'I'm sorry' was all she said as she managed to slip out of their embrace and out of his locker room and out of his life and his heart was going with her, he sighed sadly._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She was brought out her thoughts when she heard someone say '_Miss Keibler, your limo has arrived' _it was a voice said from the other side of the room, _'Ok thanks' _she replied, wondering how she could face him after the past couple of years without saying one word to each other. At least a few of her friends would be around like Torrie, even though she was his best friend's girlfriend, Randy. Guess I still have the red heads she thought; Lita, Maria and Melina, which meant she'd also have to deal with Jeff, Punk and Morrison, not that she minded them; she'd kept in contact with them when she left this industry three years ago.

* * *

Half an hour later, her limo pulled up at the venue, some one opened the door for her, she mumbled a thank you, the security escorted her in and she scanned the room and finally spotted some of her friends, _'Room for one more?' _She asked and the six people looked up at the blonde, dressed in a little black dress which came to her knees and her hair was curled.

They were all shocked that she'd come, but Morrison was the first one to respond, _'For you, anytime' _he said pulling up a chair for her to sit down. _'Hi everyone' _she said as she sat down smiling at them, _'Hi legs' _they all responded at the same time. _'So how have you been?' _Lita asked her friend, _'Long time no see'_ she said as she looked across at Stacy and smiled, _'Good, I guess, I'm just worried about tonight' _she confessed, _'Why?' _all the guys said and looked at her, _'Men are useless' _Lita said, _'Maybe because of a certain someone' _Maria said and Stacy looked at her she actually said something sensible for once and something that was correct, the guys still looked confused, _'Cena maybe' _Melina offered and all the guys clicked, _'Oh'_ they all said, _'Well if he tried anything, we've got your back' _Morrison said and the two other guys nodded in agreement.

_'I don't think that will be necessary guys, but thanks' _the blonde said, knowing that John had never been violent towards her, he was different from the other guys she knew, he had an outer appearance of a thug, but a thug he was not, he'd never hurt her.

* * *

Meanwhile a few tables away Torrie was sitting across from; her boyfriend and his best friend, _'Why do we come to these things?' _The two men moaned, _'They are boring' _John added, and Torrie laughed, _'that's because you are guys' _something had caught Torrie's eye at the moment, Stacy. Her blonde friend Stacy was sitting a few feet away from them, she didn't know how John would respond knowing his ex girlfriend, who he still loved no matter how much he denied it, was sitting so close to him looking stunning Torrie noted, but then again her friend always did at these types of functions.

The two men were now staring at her, _'Seen something interesting?' _John asked her and at the same time Randy's gaze went to where his girlfriend was looking a moment ago and he also too saw Stacy and turned back to his girlfriend and shook his head, as if to say don't tell John. _'No just looking around' _Torrie finally replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the blonde woman that had recently been spotted was making her way over to the bar, which seemed quiet for one of these functions. She ordered a drink and was now just waiting for it; she was surprised she hadn't seen John yet.

_'There you go Madam' _the bartender said and she took her drink, turning around to walk back to her friend's table she walked into someone, _'I'm sorry' _she said looking up to see who it was, _'So you should be' _the man replied angrily before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the corridor away from the party.


	6. Why Are You Here?

_**A/N: I got bored so I thought an update would cheer me up lol.**_

_**Chapter Summary: Who's going to help Stacy, after the last chapters ending, what will happen?**_

_**What will happen when Stacy and John are reunited, will it be a happy or sad ending? **_

_**Please read and review x**_

* * *

_**Why Are You Here?**_

_**2009**_

'_Why are you here?' _The man asked the terrified blonde woman that stood in front of him, _'Because I was invited' _she replied and he clearly didn't like the answer she gave him, he grabbed her arms tighter and pushed her back against the wall hard. _'So you don't think you've done enough damage? You broke his heart, and you're back flaunting yourself! How can you be so heartless?' _The man shouted at Stacy, the man's shouting caused Melina to look around thinking she'd heard someone arguing, she tapped her boyfriends shoulder, _'What?' _He asked smiling at her, and his smile disappeared once he saw what his girlfriend was looking at.

He stood up and his girlfriend followed him as he ran over to where Stacy was, _'What the hell do you think your doing?' _Morrison yelled at the dark haired man and the man turned to him, _'This is none of your business, she isn't your girlfriend' _Morrison looked angry, _'No she isn't, but she is my friend, you jackass' _he said pulling the man off Stacy and punching him.

* * *

Torrie and John looked around, _'Where's Randy? I thought he went to get a drink?' _John asked the blonde opposite him, she looked around and her gaze was fixed on John Morrison punching her boyfriend, _'He's getting into a fight with Morrison' _she said turning Cena's attention to where the two men where fighting, getting up to go help his friend with Torrie following him.

* * *

'_John, this piece of scum isn't worth it' _his girlfriend and blonde friend said and Morrison eventually stopped hitting Randy, he stood up and looked at the three people in front of him, _'That's right, listen to your girlfriend and that heartless bitch' _before Morrison could respond Stacy slapped Randy hard before running towards the exit.

'_Stacy was here?' _Cena asked looking at the scene in front of him, asone of his ex-girlfriends friends approached him, she looked mad as hell, _'You should learn to control your friend, before someone does some real damage to him' _she said and then Torrie got in her face, _'Why don't you and your boyfriend leave me and my boyfriend alone!' _Melina looked even madder now, _'That's right blondie, you defend the guy that just tried to attack the girl you used to call your best friend' _

Turning to go after Stacy, Melina felt a hand on her arm, _'Let me go' _John said and she looked up at him, _'If you upset her anymore than she already is, you'll have me to deal with' _she said holding her boyfriends hand and going back inside, leaving Randy and Torrie staring at each other, _'What the hell has got into you?' _Torrie yelled at her boyfriend, _'Honey' _he was interrupted straight away, _'Don't Honey me Randy Orton, we are OVER!' _She yelled and stormed away from him.

* * *

Stacy was sitting on a bench outside, shivering and crying, he hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart to watch her, she heard footsteps behind her thinking it would be Melina, _'Perez I'm fine' _she said but she didn't turn around, he could see her wiping her tears away, _'Say thanks to Morrison for punching Randy for me' _she laughed softly, how he'd missed her laugh he thought it had been three years since he'd heard it, _'But what if he's right, what if I am heartless?...Maybe I am, but John's heart wasn't the only one broken three years ago, mine was too…' _she paused, _'I guess Randy was just defending his best friend' _she sighed, while John was thinking of how he wanted to kill his best friend at that point in time, _'I just want to tell him I love him Melina, but I doubt he'd listen, you saw the way Randy reacted to seeing me…Melina?' _she said turning around to get her friends opinion, but instead of seeing her best friend the person behind her made her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_'John?' _she questioned it as if he wasn't really standing in front of her.

He laughed softly as he made his way to sit on the bench near her, _'I'm sorry that Randy tried to hurt you, he didn't right?' _he asked her softly, she shook her head, but he could see how red her arms were from where he'd grabbed her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other, just taking each other in. she was still beautiful, he thought, while she was thinking how amazing he still looked up close and personal, he smiled at her and she smiled back at him, his smile hasn't changed she thought.

_'I've missed you legs' _he said, moving closer to her and her smile widened, _'I've missed you too, I rang you, why did you never pick up?' _she asked sadly, _'I wanted to tell you I'd make the biggest mistake of my life…just because I left tht buisness didn't mean I had to leave you...' _she tried to carry on but she was stopped in her tracks by him kissing her passionately and she responded unaware they had an audience, _'Oh and by the way I still love you too, I never stopped, it was just hard not seeing you everyday' _John confessed to her.

* * *

She was crying but for the first time that night they were happy tears. All of a sudden they heard cheering and clapping, looking behind them they saw seven people, seven people they both knew very well, smiling at them. Everything was back to normal, even though John was ecstatic to have the love of his life back, but he wanted to kill Randy.


	7. The Aftermath

_**A/N: Chapter Summary: Stacy and John, are back together. **_

_**Torrie and Randy broke up, but will what Stacy say get them get back together? **_

_**Please Read and Review x**_

**_P.S Ainat, to answer your question, the reason Melina said that to Torrie in the previous chapter was because Stacy and Torrie drifted apart, for various reasons like Stacy leaving the WWE and obviously because Torrie's boyfriend Randy is John's best friend and he's a bit of a jackass in this fic and he didn't like them being friends, and I kinda forgot to update my chapter to add that in! _**

**_And your'll have to wait and see if John and Stacy's relationship runs smoothly! x_**

* * *

_**The Aftermath**_

_**2009**_

The nine people all went back inside, but not back to the function but into another quieter function room, where it was just them. There was four couples and Torrie, _'Where's Randy?' _John asked her and she looked at him, _'I don't know, we broke up' _Stacy hugged her friend, _'I'm so sorry Hun, I hope it wasn't because of what happened tonight' _and everyone in the room looked at Torrie, _'No, I just don't think that he loves me anymore' _she admitted, and no one knew what to say. Apart from it couldn't be true they all thought.

* * *

Just at that moment Randy walked in and both John's stood up, _'I'm not here to cause any trouble guys, I came to apologise' _he looked at Torrie, _'Honey I love you, I'm so sorry, can we please talk?' _Torrie looked at him, _'About what? You were attacking one of my friends' _She looked angry and wasn't in the mood for his crap and he felt more guilty about the apology he had to give next.

He looked over at Stacy, she looked nervous when his attention turned to her, even though John was right next to her, she couldn't help but feel nervous and slightly scared after what he'd done earlier on, _'I'm so sorry Stacy, I don't know what came over me' _she didn't say a word, she just stayed silent.

_'You touch her again and I'll kill you' _his best friend said, _'You knew I was still in love with her, why would you do that?' _the two men were dangerously close, John had clenched fists and Stacy was well aware of that, _'Babe' _she said softly, reaching for his arm, he looked at her and knew exactly what she'd say, she wasn't one for violence even given the industry they worked in, that was work and this was real life, he slowly backed away from his best friend and sat back down next to his girlfriend who instantly entwined her hands in his, just like every other couple were.

_'Randy, it doesn't matter, all that matters is I'm back where I belong and you and Torrie love each other, otherwise you wouldn't have stayed together so long, and you both know I'm right' _Stacy said looking at Torrie and then at Randy, who were now staring into each others eyes and hold hands.

* * *

That night had been full of random emotions, some sad and some happy, but looking around the room, Stacy saw five couples, who whether they admitted it or not, were so in love. The next Stacy glanced around the room, it was just her and her man and he was staring at her, she missed the way he used to do that, the way his deep blue eyes just used to stare at her. But it was back now and she couldn't have been happier at that moment in time.

* * *

_**At The Hotel The Next Morning...**_

John stirred, he had awoken slowly, he felt a body close to him, he looked down and his gaze was met by a beautiful blonde and her big brown eyes, she had also just woken up. _'You still do it even now' _she said, and he looked confused, _'What?' _his girlfriend and she laughed, _'Watch me when I sleep' _she responded and he smiled, _'I was just checking that last night wasn't my mind playing tricks on me' _he said, _'I know what you mean babe, I've dreamt of this day for so long' _she smiled up at him and kissed him tenderly. She began to say something, he knew what she was about to say, he put his finger to her lips, _'Don't baby, it's ok, everything's back to normal now' _he said smiling before kissing her passionately.

* * *

A few hours later John woke up again, but this time he was alone, he looked around the room and wondered where the blonde was, but then he heard the sound of running water and her sweet voice singing, he smiled, things are really back to normal. He could never understand how such simple things as your girlfriend singing in the shower, could make someone feel so happy. He never understood this, until he had met her, she'd changed him, she'd made him believe in love and he was definitely in love with her, he thought as he was staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

When Stacy came out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a large towel, coming out of the en-suite, she saw that John was deep in thought, _'Whatcha thinking about?' _his attention was now on his girlfriend who was just in a towel and he smiled as he eyed her up and down and then he smirked and she could feel herself blushing at that exact moment. _'You obviously' _he replied, getting up and walking over to her as she started to laugh, _'John! No, we can't we're supposed to be meeting the others for lunch' _she said half laughing and kissing him,_ 'I wasn't thinking that, but hey, I'm going for a shower and I think someone should keep me company'_ he said making his girlfriend walk backwards into the en-suite while kissing her, _'Something's never change' _she laughed.


	8. Typical Routines

_**A/N: You lot are lucky I'm bored lol. Here's my next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter Summary: John and Stacy are getting used to being back together, with a few difficulties, is there trouble in paradise? **_

**_And what is John planning?_**

**_ Thanks for all the reviews so far, Please read and review x_**

* * *

_**Typical Routines**_

A few weeks later, John stirred, he was finally getting used to having Stacy back in his life, he woke up every morning before she did, he had his routines he stuck to even though he hated having to leave her, even though he knew full well she'd still be their later on when he got home after his long days of training and work etc. He knows that she hates him being away a lot, especially because they are in a new relationship, even though they have fallen back into their typical routines, or just John's really.

John finds himself every morning when he gets up he watches over his still sleeping gorgeous girlfriend, whether she knows he's doing this or not, he is not sure, but it's the only time he gets to see her looking cute and peaceful and not having to watch the glimmer of pain flash briefly in her eyes when he tells her he has to go to work or training.

She knows he had to go and doesn't blame him, all she wants is him to stay with her, so she can feel his all to familiar strong muscular arms wrapped around her, whether it is when she's falling asleep or when they are with their friends and he's got his arms wrapped around her waist, it makes her feel safe once again.

* * *

It has been three years since they've spent this much time together, everyone can tell that they are so in love, like there ever could have been any other emotion to call what they share for each other. The routines are what are annoying each of them, individually and together, they are sure that the other one knows, but they are too stubborn to change, it's been three years, so much has changed in that time, everything has changed practically, John threw himself in to work in order to make himself not think about her when they were apart, but what was he hiding from now?

That was what she wanted to know, she could see something was bugging him, and he wasn't one to talk about things that were bothering him until you brought it up, did he really think that she couldn't see through his cold hard exterior and see that there was something wrong when she looked in his eyes?

Stacy was moving softly in his arms, he knew she was about to wake up, he kissed the top of her head lovingly, _'Morning baby' _he said softly, she let out a sigh turning to face him, _'Morning babe' _she said smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back at her, she looked so cute lying in his arms, he wanted this moment to last forever.

When she looked into his eyes today, all she saw was love, whatever was bothering him had gone, he'd taken care of it obviously she thought, it was probably work related, like most things are. She understood this, the industry was his world, it wasn't hers anymore, but he was hers and she was his, this was the way it was meant to be.

'_I'm sorry baby, I really want to stay but I've got to go, got a training session this afternoon…__' he_ said quickly, but the tone of his voice was sad as if he didn't really want to go, what was she thinking, she knew he didn't want to go, and she didn't want to let him go, but it is for his job. Just because she'd given up on her dreams of acting and all of the other things she wanted to do, didn't mean she was going to stand in his way of achieving his dreams, she wanted him to achieve the greatness she knew he was worth, what made him happy made her happy, she was at her happiest when he was, this he knew, and this is why she loved him, she was finally back to share the good times and the bad with him.

_'Ok, babe' _she said quietly almost as if the words weren't going to come out of her mouth, as if she couldn't have the same conversation with him every morning, it was driving her crazy. _'I'll see you tonight then?' _she asked, knowing the answer was always going to be a yes, because he came home to her every night and would do from now on, she smiled at him again, a cute, loving smile, _'Yeah you will baby, I've got a surprise for you tonight as well' _he stated and bent down to kiss her tenderly before going to get dressed for him training session.

She was now intrigued, _'A surprise? For me? Whatever could it be?' _she said teasingly, she wanted to know, and he knew that from the tone of her voice, he put a t-shirt on, _'Baby, you know I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait till tonight, won't you?' _He teased her back, kissing her again before he headed for the door, 'See_ you tonight gorgeous' _he said winking at her before he left the room.

* * *

Stacy couldn't help but feel happy but nervous at the same time, she was happy to finally have some alone time with John, well she hoped it would be alone time, because in the past week all they seem to have done is sleep in the same bed, but when she was already asleep, but she always knew when he was back, she knew him by his touch, the way his all to familiar strong muscular arms would wrap around her waist pulling her closer into his phenomenal muscular chest, she loved being close to him, she just plain loved him and would always love him, she thought, knowing that they both knew that she hoped it would always be a two-way thing, she knew she had nothing to worry about John had told her so many times since they'd been back together, for just under a month that he would love her forever and never wanted to let her go, and it made her heart lurch, because it could have burst with all the happiness in the world, when she heard that phrase come out of lips.

She couldn't help but wonder what the surprise would be…


	9. Surprise Part 1

_**A/N: Chapter Summary: John's Suprise part 1 :)**_

**_Hope you all enjoy, please read and review x_**

* * *

_**Surprise…**_

He had to concentrate on this training for now, which he didn't seem to be doing very well because, she had been running through his mind all day, he couldn't wait for tonight, he just hoped that she would like her surprise, he smiled thinking about it.

* * *

She also like her boyfriend has been thinking about the surprise, in which he had in store for her later that night, she smiled at the endless impossibilities that it could be, knowing John Cena as well as she does, or thinks she does, it means it could be anything…

She daydreamed about it for a while until she was brought back into reality when she heard someone knocking on the door, it scared her a little bit, as she was in a world of her own, she stood up to get it and was greeted by a young lady at the door, _'Miss Keibler?' _the young black haired woman asked, _'Yeah that's me' _she looked confused, _'Good, I've got the right room then…' _she carried on, _'These are for you' _she handed the blonde woman in front of her a couple of dozen roses, a mixture of colours, red, pink and white, Stacy grinned, reading the card, _**For the most beautiful woman in the world, she deserves the most beautiful flowers in the world, because I love her more than anything else in the whole world, John x x x **_

The black haired girl looked at up at her, and smiled, thinking how lucky this blonde was, especially when she saw the man who ordered them for her. _'And there's also this as well' _she said handing Stacy a white medium sized thin box, _'I'll leave you to it, Bye' _Stacy stood staring at the box, she thought the flowers alone were amazing, what else had be brought her? She saw there was another note on the box as well; she began to read it, this one was hand written, she recognised it automatically, it was _his-_ _**By now you would have received the roses and I know you're thinking, John's amazing, which is true as we all know sweetheart, **_(how cocky she thought, but then again, it's not cocky if you know that its true, she laughed and carried on reading) _**You're going to love this too I hope, I had some help picking it, and I expect you to wear it tonight. Can't wait to see you tonight, meet me at seven at the hotel lobby, John x x x**_

* * *

After reading that note she wondered what it was, clearly it wasn't lingerie, which she kind of half expected it to be, more like she wanted it to be. She took in a deep breath, and took the lid box off to see what was awaiting her inside, she was taken back by what she saw, it was the dress she'd seen a couple of weeks ago when she was shopping with the girls, it was a little black dress, no ordinary one like the vast others that she had in her wardrobe, it came down to her knees (like many of the other ones), it was low cut (like many of her other ones, and she knew exactly why John had picked it), but it had a diamond encrusted finish around her neckline, this is why she liked it, it meant she was already dressed up and didn't need that much more jewellery to go along side it. But who told John? She thought back to the day she'd seen it, she'd been with Melina and Maria, but the two divas hardly saw John now that they were on Smackdown… She'd ask him later on.

* * *

She wondered where John had the time to prepare all this, he had his training all week and she'd barely seen him the past couple of weeks, her intrigue grew but she knew she had to go get ready. She was just grateful that her boyfriend was as amazing as he was, and boy, didn't this just show it. She couldn't help but read the card that came with the roses once again _'I love her more than anything else in the whole world…' _she repeated to her self and she couldn't contain her smile anymore, she was full on grinning now at that phrase. She looked at the clock and it was half five, and she had to get ready quickly if she was going to meet John and seven.

* * *

_**A/N: I'll put the second half of John's suprise up later! When i'm avoiding doing work...again lol! x**_


	10. Surprise Part 2

_**A/N: I couldn't wait any longer, I've finally finished the second part of the suprise so here it is :)**_

_**Chapter Summary: John's Suprise part 2 :)**_

**_Please read and review as always x_**

* * *

_**Surprise (Part 2)**_

'_John?' _he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice, he turned around slowly, to face the person who had been calling him, _'Randy' _he simply stated, no emotion in his voice, this scared his best friend, Randy knew exactly how John was inside and out, he knew John better than anybody else in this business, inside and outside of this business, that's how they became best friends.

_'Look man, I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok between us' _Randy said with some concern to his best friend, could he even call him that now? He knew John was angry and he had every reason to be after what happened nearly a month ago, _'Randy, look, we'll be fine, we've been through a lot together, but look at this way, how would you react if I'd done that to Torrie?' _John said and it made sense, Randy knew how he'd react straight away, _'Kill you' _he simply responded, _'Exactly' _Randy looked scared, John chuckled, _'Don't look so scared man, its water under the bridge, if Stacy can forgive you, I guess I can do to' _Randy smiled and John smiled back at him.

_'But I will kill you if you touch her again' _John said, and Randy laughed, _'Like I would, I don't want to die' _it was now John's turn to laugh.

'_So__ where you off to dressed up so smart?' _Randy asked John, noticing he was wearing a suit, _'I'm taking your advice, I'm going to spend some quality time with my better half' _he simply said, _'So you brought the flowers and the dress then?' _Randy asked his best friend, _'Yeah, with Melina's help, who knew she had a heart underneath all that make up?' _He paused and the two men laughed until John carried on _'but that's only for starters' _Randy looked at his best friend, knowing that look a little too well, _'I don't want to know what is going to happen after that' _and John laughed again.

_'Anyways I'll catch you later' _John said walking out of the building towards his car.

* * *

Stacy wondered into the hotel lobby, she was wearing her new dress the one John had brought her and some of her vintage black heels, her hair was in loose curls, they way she knew John loved it, she wore barely any make up, John had always told her she didn't need to wear any, he loved her just the way she was, she thought he's biased since I'm his girlfriend, which was true, but everyone else knew Stacy was beautiful without make up on. She looked around the lobby and she couldn't see John anywhere, she sighed.

_'Maybe he's forgotten' _she muttered sadly to herself unaware that someone behind her had heard her.

He laughs quietly to himself, _'As if I'd forget, with you looking like that' _she heard a voice behind her, she smiles, he's looking amazing in her opinion, even though her opinions always been biased when it comes to him, _'Thank you' _she says, walking towards him, and kisses him gently.

_'For?' _he says as soon as their lips part from one another, she hits his arm playfully, _'The amazingly beautiful flowers and this dress' _he smiles, _'Anything for my girl' _he says as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kisses her gently just like she did before. _'_

_Anyways we better get going' _he says once he's pulled away from her.

_'Go where?' _she asks confused, he takes her hand in his.

_'You'll see' _is all he says as he escorts her to the stretch limo which is waiting for them.

* * *

'_Babe, tell me where we're going, please?' _she had her fingers trailing down his chest and she was playing with his tie, making him nervous, and hot at the same time, he couldn't look her in the eye, because he knew he'd crack and tell her, he places his hand on hers to stop her from drawing patterns with her fingers on his chest, even though he was secretly loving it.

_'Baby, you'll know soon enough I promise' _he said and he could see her sulking from the corner of his eye and he smiled, _'Blondie, don't sulk, otherwise you aren't getting your surprise' _he said teasing her and she rests her head against his shoulder once he's put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him and their hands are entwined within one another's.

* * *

The limo comes to a stop a short while later, she has a huge smile on her face, he loves to make her happy, because it makes him happy, _'One thing' _he states as she tried to get out of the limo.

_'You need to wear this' _he pulls out a blind fold, she's glaring at him now, because he is teasing her more than usual, _'ok fine' _she says letting out a sigh as he puts it on, he helps her out of the limo,.

_'Baby, I promise it'll be worth it' _he whispers in her ear and she feels herself getting hot because of his breath on the back of her neck, she loves it. All of a sudden he's picked her up, _'John, what are you doing?' _she sounds annoyed but he knows she isn't.

_'I didn't want you to fall down and ruin that pretty little dress of yours baby girl' _and she rests her head against his chest as a sign to say she's ok with it, he smiles as he places her down on to a specially laid out rug.

* * *

'_Ok, here we are baby' _he says gently, taking of her blind fold, she looks around her and then stares back at him, she looks as if she's going to cry and he feels guilty, maybe she doesn't like it, he thought, _'Aw John, you really are amazing' _she says pulling him closer to her by his tie and kissing him passionately. _'A picnic on the beach, just you and me, it's so romantic' _he smiles to himself, yes! She liked it, he thought, before he carried on.

He lets out a sigh of relief, _'I'm sorry baby' _she looks up at him with a confused expression on her face, _'For?' _she asks him, _'For being away a lot, and training, I don't want you to be annoyed at me because I just want you to know I love you more than anything…' _she looks at him and laughs, and now its his turn to look confused.

_'John, I love you so much, you know that? I could never be annoyed at you, it's just going to take some getting used to, this I mean, your routine, but we'll be fine' _she reassures him as he opens the champagne and pours them both a glass before they start feeding each other strawberries.

* * *

They are both relieved that now the other one knows how they feel, and that they are going to be fine, better than that, John knows that they will be great and so does she deep down. She's really touched by his gesture, the picnic on the beach by a fire that he built, he's her very own handy man, she notices and she's just thought of the perfect way to pay him back, as she takes his empty glass and places it down as she starts kissing him, first its tenderly and then it becomes more passionate and their intensity is growing as she lets him undress her and she undresses him and they make love on the beach by fire light, as if they were teenagers.

For the first time, in a bout a month they were being intimate and they were both now very happy, Stacy had forgotten how romantic John could be, a very different side of him could be seen outside of the ring, his gentle and romantic side, but it only really came out when she was around him.


	11. Suprise Part 3

_**A/N: Chapter Summary: We've jumped a few months and now it is, New Years Eve 2009 And John has another suprise instore for Stacy. So this is John's suprise part 3 really, Hope you all enjoy :) .**_

_**Please Read and Review x**_

* * *

_**Suprise Part 3 x**_

_**2009**_

'_I can't believe this years gone so fast' _Maria said to the other girls, they all nodded in agreement, _'And we're all finally back together. We all knew you and Cena were meant to be' _the other red head said in Stacy's direction and she smiled at the two red heads, _'And its great to be back with everyone and John again' _she smiled goofily looking over at her boyfriend, until she heard Melina started speaking, _'It's good to have you back Legs' _she smiled at her blonde friend.

_'Friends forever' _Torrie said, she was already slightly tipsy, the five girls raised their glasses in a toast and all said _'Friends forever'_

* * *

The five guys were hanging out on the otherwise of the room, _'So you're doing it tonight?' _Randy asked his best friend, _'Yeah' _he said nervously, _'After the countdown' _he smiled. _'Who would have thought it? Us five friends after everything that's happened' _Jeff said, _'Yeah, I'm surprised no-ones punched anyone yet' _Punk laughed, then the rock star spoke, _'There's always time' _and they all laughed.

_'But good luck Cena' _he looked up at Morrison, _'Cheers' _he said as he looked over to his girlfriend, who has talking and laughing with the other girls, how his heart always beated faster when he was near her, but now just her appearance from afar could do that to him, he smiled as he continued to watch her lovingly.

* * *

When the countdown to the new year started the guys and girls met in the middle of the room;

'_10_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!' Everyone shouted._

* * *

Everyone was kissing their significant other, until the initial happy new years had kicked in and the girls noticed John on one knee in the centre of the room, with Stacy was just staring at him, _'John?' _she whispered, _'What are you doing?' _she could feel herself getting flustered and hot, she was going to turn red any minute and she knew that he knew this about her a little too well.

_'Stacy Marie Keibler, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife, I love you baby. Will you marry me?' _John asked sweetly, looking up into his girlfriend's big brown eyes waiting for a response, just like everyone else was but Stacy was silent for a minute, trying to take in what John has just asked her.

_'Of course I will' _she choked out the words and he stood up and put the diamond ring he'd brought her on to her finger and kissed her, while everyone cheered, _'Congratulations Stacy and John' _everyone said.

* * *

'_You scared me, I thought you were going to say no baby' _he whispered to Stacy, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed quietly, _'As if I'd say no, I love you John' _she said and kissed him gently, _'I love you too Stace, forever and always' _she smiled and he smiled back at her, they were just staring at each other like they were the only two people in the room as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer towards him, it was just like the first time, when she was near him, she had this effect on him that no one else had and he loved her, for his hard man act, he would always be a big softie when it came to the woman he loved.

Stacy Marie Keibler knew exactly how lucky she was to have a man like John Cena in her life, he was her knight in shining armour and he owned her heart even when they weren't together, but now they would be together forever and she couldn't be happier.


	12. A New Chapter In Their Love

_**A/N: So its 3 months later, and it's Stacy and John's Wedding Day :)**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

_**A New Chapter In Their Love**_

_**The Wedding Day**_

_**Present day (March 2010)**_

As Stacy was coming out of the room where she was having her make up and her hair done, her mind wondered back to day John proposed to her, she had four bridesmaids and these four people where her four closest friends, they all turned around to look at the bride, they were all speechless, she smiled at them.

Her cream-ish coloured wedding dress was strapless, it had a corset top and a long flowing skirt, that went all the way down to her ankles, her blonde hair was curled and she didn't have that much make up on, everyone knew she was a natural beauty you could just look at her to know that.

Whereas the four girls that were her bridesmaids were wearing strapless maroon coloured dresses, they were all staring at her. _'Stacy Marie Keibler, you look amazing' _Torrie said, _'Beautiful' _Melina added, and Lita said, _'Sexy' _and Maria added, _'I agree with all those comments. John's not going to know what hit him' _and Stacy smiled thinking of her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

'_Nervous?' _John heard a voice behind him, his best friend Randy asked him, _'He's marry the woman of his dreams Orton, not dying' _Morrison said, John smiled when he heard that.

The guys were all in tuxes, black with maroon coloured ties, except John, his tie was a cream colour to go with his soon-to-be wife's dress, he smiled day dreaming about her, _'No I'm not nervous, like the rock star said I'm marrying the woman of his dreams today, I'm marrying Stacy' _he said like he couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he was happy because those words were going to come true, in half an hour he was going to marry the love of his life.

What an amazing feeling he thought and smiled.

* * *

'_You ready Stacy?' _the other blonde asked her, she turned to face her friends smiling, _'Yeah' _Stacy felt nervous, but tried not to let it show, why was she so nervous? She was marrying John, the love of her life today and then her nervous smile was replaced buy a genuinely happy smile.

She loved him and he loved her, the way it was meant to be, she couldn't wait to be Mrs John Cena, this truly would be the best day of her life she thought.

* * *

John was the first one to walk down the aisle, followed by Randy and Torrie, then Melina and Morrison, followed by Jeff and Lita and finally Maria and Punk, when they reached the end of aisle the guys went to the right side of the aisle and the girls went to the left side of the aisle, to wait for the bride.

All the guys, minus John were staring at their girlfriends thinking how hot they looked.

_**Here comes the bride**_, starts playing and everyone's heads turned to watch as the bride made her way down the aisle, Stacy's eyes were fixed on her soon-to-be husband and his were fixed on her, she felt like a shy awquard teenager again, the way everyone in the room, family and friends were staring at her, she was trying her hardest not to blush.

She was walking down the aisle, which seemed to last forever, her eyes never once moving off John and vice-versa. She finally arrived next to John and the front, she turned to face him and he smiled, he looked absolutely speechless when he looked at her, which surprised her, this man was never lost for words but she smiled back at him.

* * *

As they both said their vows, she could see the purest form of love when she looked into John's eyes she saw the purest form of love she'd ever seen and he felt the exact same way when he was looking into her eyes.

It finally came to the final part, the vicar looked from John and then to Stacy, _'With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride' _John didn't need telling twice, he pulled his wife towards him and kissed her gently, whilst their friends and family wolf-whistled, clapped and cheered.

When John finally pulled away he looked at his wife, yes his wife you heard correctly, he said to himself in his mind, _'Hi Mrs Cena, you look sensational and to think you're all mine now' _he smiled and she smiled back at him, _'You don't look too bad yourself babe' _she said and pulled him closer to her by his tie and kissed him passionately.

* * *

She was finally Mrs John Cena, she found herself staring at her husband and he was staring at her too, he was staring at her so lovingly, they sat hand in hand, they were a perfect fit, they always had been and always would be.

This is where she wanted and was meant to be.

* * *

John was staring at his wife, she looked so amazing, he was the happiest man alive at the moment knowing that Stacy was now his wife.

Who would have thought three years when she walked away from the company he loved so much that they'd end up here, but he knew full well there was only one love of his life and as much as he loved the WWE Industry because of what they'd done for him, the true love of his life was now his wife.

His thoughts were interrupted by her angelic voice, _'I've got a confession to make…I love my husband and I always have and I always will' _he put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, _'And I love my wife, I always have and I always will' _and then they kissed again, a sweet delicious kiss, he loved the taste of her lips, he could have sworn they were made for him, she looked at her husband she'd never felt some complete in her whole life as she did right now.

* * *

He had always loved her forever and always he said and now she would be his forever and always, they were now man and wife. It was the best feeling in the world.


	13. Wrestlemania XXVI

_**A/N: I was inspired by Wrestlemania XXVI, which I thought was absolutely EPIC! I loved every bit of it! **_

**_Hope you all enjoy my new chapter, Read and Review as always x_**

* * *

**_Wrestlemania XXVI_**

His body felt battered and bruised, this was what the physical extent of what had just happened on the grandest stage of them all felt like, winning the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania. He was now a nine time champion, it was slowly sinking in, that feeling of being the best in the buisness again. When he walked towards the back, he was greeted by some of his friends, Hunter, especially was happy for him, and Randy his best friend, they were praising his performance, telling him he looked in better shape than they'd ever seen him in the past few years. He felt emotionally drained, winning a WWE Championship was always emotional, but when winning a WWE Championship at Wrestlemania, as he well knew your emotions where magnified about a million times that normal.

The intensity of winning a championship on the grandest stage of them all had fell to him a few times but he certainly felt this one was one of his best wins. As John Cena walked into his locker room and sat down on one of his benches, he stared down at the WWE Championship belt, that was now his, he was a nine time champion, this fact was slowly sinking in. There was no better feeling in the world than this, especially in this buisness.

* * *

The long legged blonde beauty was walking into the arena in Arizona, her husband, how those words when they passed her lips made her smile, her husband, she repeated in her head and smiled to herself had just won the WWE Championship and she knew what that meant to him, she saw how hard he had been pushing himself to become the best in the buisness, and now he was, even if she always knew he was, whether her opinion was biased or not, now just over seventy-two thousand of the WWE Universe knew he was and also the fans watching around the world definitely now knew. She couldn't be happier.

She looked around and she saw familiar things and familiar faces, this was the world she used to belong to, but a part of her still did deep down,well she knew her heart did, as her husband sat behind the door she was rapidly approaching, her husband she repeated again in her head and her smile was contagious everyone she looked at was smiling back at her. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door infront of her, she could have burst at this point in time, she was so proud of John.

* * *

He had heard the knock on his door, assuming it would just be another person to congratulate him he was still getting changed out of his ring attire, _'Come in'_ he said. She heard the all too familiar voice she loved. She opened the door and walked in, closing the door firmly behind her, he hadn't turned to face her yet, he only had his jeans on, a shirtless John Cena, never failed to amaze Stacy Keibler, she sighed dreamly thinking of the first time she shared a locker room with him and he had his shirt off, good times she thought.

_'I guess I should be congratulating the new WWE Champion...' _She said, her eyes never leaving his phenomenal physique, she couldn't help by wonder if he was injured, he had taken a lot of abuse in his match, she eyed him curiously but that smile never left her face. He heard her sweet voice, he didn't think she would come, as he told her he didn't want her too, he hated her seeing him when he was hurt or bloody, but luckily tonight he wasn't either, he turned to face his wife, she was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

_'Hey beautiful' _he simply said, and he didn't need to say anything else,or more like he didn't get time to because his wife had made her way over and her slender arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him in for a tender embrace. _'I know you didn't want me to come' _she said sadly, looking him in the eyes, _'But your the WWE Champ and I wouldn't miss it for the world, I'm so proud of you, I know all your dreams have come true tonight' _God he loved this woman, but sometimes she was blonde, he simply laughed and kissed her passionately dropping his newly won WWE Championship belt to the floor, he smiled at her once he pulled away, _'But only kissing you made this night better, and you know you annoy me when you say that winning the WWE championship is my ONLY dream, it is my dream but NOT my only dream. You know I always dreamt of marrying this blonde long legged woman who annoys me, but I choose to forget that because I love her so much more than she'll ever know!' _he said half joking and half seriously, and she couldn't help feeling the smile was creeping back to her face because she knew exactly how he felt, it was the same way she'd always feel about him.

* * *

Soon after this little confession of theirs they were back in the hotel room, they'd had their congratulations session already and now he was taking a shower and she was waiting for him, the smile hadn't left her face all the car journey home, she couldn't help but be proud of her husband, she loved him so much and she knew this made him happy.

She suddenly had an uneasy feeling, a feeling deep inside of her, the feeling she had this morning was coming back, the same feeling as if someone had reached inside of her and they were stabbing her repeatedly in her stomach... it was painful to say the least, she didn't tell John about these pains because she knew how he'd become and he had too much on his plate already especially with Wrestlemania coming up and she wanted him to be focused for it.

She fell unconfortably to the floor clutching her stomach as she fell, _'John' _she said weakly knowing he'd never hear her as her eyes slipped closed and everything went dark around her.


	14. Troubles Ahead?

_**A/N: Here's my new chapter, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, they made me smile :)**_

**_Hope you enjoy this one too. Read and Review Please._**

* * *

**_Troubles Ahead?_**

John came out of the shower a few minutes later, a smile still on his face, his gaze glanced around the room, wondering where his wife had gone, the blonde was happily doing whatever she was doing before he said he needed a shower. He was saddened by the fact she didn't offer to come in with him, but he'd get over it. His gaze finally fell on her, she was lying on the floor, he seemed to be confused still staring at her as he walked closer, _'Blondie... you do know we have a bed right?' _he joked as he was now standing above her.

Normally she would have cracked out a smile, but her face had a pained expression on it, she seemed to be cluching her stomach or her side he couldn't really tell from the position she was in and as John's gaze fell over her he soon realised his lovely blonde wife was not breathing, but totally unconscious.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur to John, he knew he'd gotten dressed, rang an ambulance, the usual stuff you do when you find your wife unconscious on your bedroom floor, sitting in the waiting room, what had been the happiest night of his life had turned into his worse nightmare, was the love of his life going to be ok? He felt guilty he wasn't around enough, did she know how much he loved her? These thoughts were all going round his head when he heard a familair voice, it seemed frightened and scared, _'John? How is she?' _he heard Melina say, looking as if she was about to cry, John still hadn't quite grasped how his Stacy was friends with Melina, but she seemed to care alot about his wife, and that meant something, Melina's boyfriend Morrison, you could tell felt nervous, isn't that what hospitals are made for?

They punish you, they make you wait and are always bearers of bad news, John rememebered an old friend telling him long ago.

_'I don't know' _was all he could say as he looked up and realised it was no longer just him and the fabulous couple, but they'd been joined by Hunter and Steph, Randy and Torrie, Lita and Jeff and Maria and Punk. Wow did news travel fast around this place, John was still in shock he could only really remember telling Randy, but he couldn't even remember what he exactly said, because his life was being choked from him watching his wife lie motionless on a stretcher being taken out of his sight.

This was going to be the hardest night of their lives, that was sure, you could tell from the strained expressions on their faces, they small fake strained smiles nearly every single one of them were giving to John, he was happy they were there, but what was he going to do if Stacy wasn't ok? Did it even bear thinking about?

* * *

_'Mr Cena?' _A doctor asked, he was the same one John had seen when Stacy arrived, _'yeah thats me' _he said standing up, in his head he was mentally preparing himself for the worst, the expression on the doctors face was blank, John couldn't tell what the outcome was going to be, _'How is she doctor?' _was all John could hear around him, his friends had obviously woken up, after all of them fell asleep in the waiting area, it was now early monday morning, you could see the sunshine outside, how ironic? John thought as he felt he wanted to be eaten up by a large black hole, if the next sentence that the man infront of him was not a good one.

_'She's stable at the moment, she's asking after you John, I mean Mr Cena' _that was all he said as he walked away to show John where Stacy was, he looked back at his friends and they all gave him a small reassuring nod, _'We'll still be here when you get out' _he heard Randy say as he turned back to follow the doctors, _'Thanks' _was all he could manage to say, if she was stable that meant she was ok, surely? John thought.

* * *

Following the doctor to a room on the other end of the corridor, he peered in the door and there sure enough was the love of his life, she didn't look as pale as she did before, she seemed normal enough, he walked towards her quietly he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep as he approached her, he sat in the chair beside her bed and held her hand, her eyes fluttered open, _'John' _she smiled, _'Hey Blondie, you gave me quite a scare there' _he said softly, as he smiled back at her, he just hoped she was ok and she laughed _'I'm sorry' _he was confused as to why she was laughing, _'So did they say what was wrong baby?' _he asked curiously, she laughed again, now he was even more curious and confused and raised an eyebrow at her, _'Well... its nothing serious...' _John sighed a breath of relief, _'So what was it then?' _she hadn't technically given him an answer and he wanted one, but he was glad she was ok, she was alive, laughing beside him. _'It was just my appendix...' _she said casually biting her lip, he loved it when she did that.

_'Your appendix?' _he repeated, _'yeah I had this pain early on yesterday, it went away so I thought nothing of it, so I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, plus with Wrestlemania that night, I wasn't going to ruin that for you babe' _she explained. He laughed, _'Stacy, you really are blonde, you know that, Wrestlemania yeah thats the moment I live for in the wrestling industry, but everyone knows your the most important thing in my world and don't you think I have a right to worry you are my wife, or did you forget that?' _He joked, _'I'm your wife, I know and your my husband, I was there that day when we got married, I remember it like it was yesterday and you need to stop looking so worried, it was only my appendix playing up' _she said as she hit his arm and he kissed her gently.

* * *

He had never been more relieved in his life, the thought of losing Stacy was unbearable, he had to laugh though, as it was only her appendix and she laughed which meant she was ok, he was glad he could go back to his and her friends to say she was ok, that there was no troubles at the moment. But he just wanted to stay and watch her fall asleep as he always does, he watched as she was silently breathing in and out, a totally different scene from early on, he didn't realise having a problem with your appendix was so bad, but luckily his girl had no troubles, she was alive and so was he, what more could he ask for?

* * *

_'She's ok' _he said as his friends nervously looked up at him, _'Was just her appendix' _he stated like it was a casual occurance, but his wife has said it like it was, so why shouldn't he, as he watched everyones fake strained smiles turn into genuine smiles and heard a few of them breath a sigh of relief just like he had.


	15. Should I Be Worried?

**_A/N: My new chapter is here! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter._**

**_I hope you like this one too, please read and review x_**

* * *

**_Should I Be Worried?_**

After what had happened a few days ago, John found himself watching his wife constantly, not because he didn't want to look at her but because he was worried if she got hurt again or felt any pain she wouldn't tell him, like last time, she had a lucky escape she only had to have her appendix removed, what if it was something serious?

Should I be worried? He wondered, while he lay awake in the middle of the night watching over her sleeping form, she looked comfortable and at ease, she was facing him, one of her slender legs thrown over his waist, her head leaning on his chest and upper arm, she looked happy, and that made him happy.

Why did she think she couldn't tell him she felt some pain the other day, Ok yeah Wrestlemania was on, but hello, she is his wife, he was thinking in his head, he was having a conversation with himself, he couldn't sleep and also couldn't help asking the same question Should I be worried? as he stare bore into his wife's still sleeping body next to him.

* * *

She could feel his eyes present on her, her eyes fluttered open to meet his blue stare, she smiled up at him it took a few seconds for his expression to change, it was like he was in a world of his own, he eventually smiled back at her before kissing the top of her head.

She was slightly confused as why he was still awake when he had to be in the gym in a few hours time, she wondered quietly to herself, should I be worried?

_'Babe, you ok?' _she said as she yawned, looking up at him, _'Yeah fine baby,was just going to sleep' _he lied, clearly he wasn't just going to sleep, he'd spend his night doing exactly what he'd done for the previous couple of nights lay awake and watch her sleep, he was worried about her, even thought she told him not to be, she was fine, she felt great, on top of the world she said, so why was he still asking himself, should I be worried?

She'd drifted off back to sleep after hearing those words come out of his mouth, she knew him better than most people did, she had no reason not to trust him, but she knew he wasn't going to sleep, he was going to be watching over her like a protector, but thats what he was, her protector.

But she worried about him, was he pushing himself to hard? What was going through his mind? Should I be worried? She asked herself before her eyes had closed firmly shut so at least one of them could have some sleep.

* * *

She watched him leave the next morning, she was watching him curiously, what was wrong? She didn't know, or maybe she should say she didn't even know if anything was wrong, maybe she was worrying about nothing.

He knew he was worried about her after her scare the other day, but she felt fine, she just wish he would listen to her when she said that, her thoughts were interrupted by his familiar voice.

_'Stacy, if you need anything call me ok? Are you sure your feeling ok today?' _He'd been saying this every morning since her accident, and her answer was the same, _'Babe, I'm fine honestly, stop worrying' _she said standing up to kiss him goodbye before he left for the gym, he smiled back at her, _'You just be careful ok?' _he said, it wasn't supposed to come out as a question but it did, what he really meant to say was a like a warning to her to be more careful, she smiled back at him and kissed him again.

_'Same goes for you hubby, especially with those weights' _She joked, he laughed quietly, she was the only woman in the world who could provoke a million range of emotions at once within him, at right now he was; happy, worried, curious, loved, and most of all happy.

She was back to her old self, the one who made jokes in the morning to try to annoy him but as much as she tried she couldn't maybe he just loved her too much but right now he was worrying about her too much and she was worrying about him too much, so he wasn't the only one, it was a mutual thing, he always worries about her like she worries about him.

But after her accident it put everything in to perspective, he needed to be around more and she knew he would be, even if he was the champ and needed to be around for photoshoots, and interviews and all the rest of the work related stuff, but aslong as he had her to come home to and she had him to come home to nothing else mattered.

* * *

For the rest of the day his mind set even though he was at the gym pumping and pushing weights with the guys, his mind was still on his wife, he thought about how beautiful she was, how special she was to him, how she was his everything.

His everything wasn't alot, it was this buisness, his family and friends and _HER- _the latter being the most important thing to him right now.

On his wedding day he'd made a vow, one he never intended to break, 'Til Death Do Us Part- So he would always worry about her even if he had nothing to worry about, its what love does to you old boy, it makes you crazy, he laughed quietly to himself at his own cliche thoughts in his head.

Whereas a few blocks away the blonde sat in their room, watching tv, she was watching the sports channels, they were still on a hype after Wrestlemania, talking about; Shawn's Retirement, The Undertakers Legendary Streak, Chris Jericho Retaining The World Heavyweight Championship, Swagger winning MITB Ladder Match, Showmiz Still Being The Unified Tag Champs, Vickie G's shock win, Rey Mysterio electrifying with the 619 and John Cena's biggest win yet, he had tamed the animal, to become the nine time champion, it didn't matter how many times she'd seen or heard the latter story during the day, it always made her smile.

Her husband made her smile.

He always had and he always will make her smile, he was always her true champion.

She laughed at her own cliche thoughts in her head.


	16. Sweet Dreams

**_A/N: My new chapter is here! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter._**

**_I hope you like this one too, please read and review :) x_**

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams...**_

It was late and really dark by the time John has returned home from the gym, he opened the door slowly and as quiet as he possibly could, he didn't know if Stacy would have been sleeping or watching tv as she did when she would wait up for him. He placed his bag down as he entered into the room and as he closed the door behind him and looked over towards the bed in which his wife would clearly be in, he approached quietly towards the large bed in which his wife appeared to be sleeping and a small smile crept over his face, she looked like an angel, she looked so peaceful. Just as he thought that his wife began to stir in her sleep, he wondered how she always did it so quietly and effortlessly, when he moved in his sleep he always woke her up, but she never woke him.

_...It was a beautifully hot summer day, the sky clear and blue..._

As John sat on the bed next to his sleeping wifes body he wondered what she was dreaming about, it had to be something good, she had a smile plastered on her face, her goofy smile normally reserved for him, was it him she was dreaming of? He secretly hoped so, because man everybody knows he was a jealously guy especially when it came to her.

_...The tall, dark haired, muscular figure from far away was smiling at her, she instantly recognised him, her prince charming, the only man who could truly brighten up her day, even though he was far away she felt his closeness, could see his big blue eyes piercing her slowly and seductively..._

He heard her let out a small sigh, he smiled as he lay on his side turning to face her and study her sleeping form properly, even though he was tired from the crazily long day in which he had just been through but coming home to her, whether she was sleeping or not, made him happier than he could ever imagine, and he could stay like this for as long as his eyes would stay open.

_...She smiled back, a small goofy smile, that secret smile, you know the one reserved especially for him, she felt that sudden sense of nervousness that she only experienced when he was around, his closeness somehow nearly always provoked it, she wasn't supposed to be the shy kind, but she couldn't help it, he was rapidly approaching her, his eye never leaving hers and hers never leaving his, surely he could feel the intensity too, she thought as she stood frozen to her spot on the beautiful beach, in the summer heat..._

Watching her, her beauty had always captivated him, she was beautiful inside and out, he was piercing holes through her with his blue eyes, watching her, he saw her breath become laboured...clearly the good part of the dream was coming up, he could just tell... and he let out a silent laugh.

_...The tall, dark haired, musular figure, was now standing right infront of her now, she felt like a nervous teenager, how could he be so calm? Men... Urgh how annoying can they be, why do they never show emotions? She began to wonder, he caught her off guard, by taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately, she responded just as passionately as he pulled away, __'Some day your realise our love is undeniable and everlasting...' the tall, dark haired muscular man said softly __and then he was gone, her prince charming was no longer there..._

Her eyes flicked open, she let out another sigh, _'And he returns...' _she muttered sleepily, he smiled, _'So I was the man in the dream then?' _she hit him playfully, _'No it was a tall, dark haired, handsome stranger' _she said and laughed, seeing the reaction on his face, which was jealously and he couldn't disguise it even though she was joking, _'But I told him I was happily married and then you came along...' _he laughed, _'Your still a really bad liar babe, I knew it was me all along from your goofily smile' _he said teasing his wife, as he pulled her into his arms.

_'Thats because our love is undeniable and everlasting...' _were the last words his wife softly said to him before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	17. The Ruthless Pursuit Of Happiness

**_A/N: My new chapter is here...FINALLY!_**

**_Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, they mean alot to me._**

**_I hope you like this one too, please read and review :) _**

**_P.S: I would just like to say my inspiration came from watching Extreme Rules this morning! I loved it! And I hope you all get a chance to check it out! x_**

* * *

_**The Ruthless Pursuit Of Perfection...**_

_'But baby, if you win...your'll have no one to celebrate with...' _the tall long legged blonde said pleadingly walking towards the muscular man who wasn't facing her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, _'John?' _he'd heard her but he didn't want to argue with the beautiful blonde before his match later on that night, why did she not understand, of course he wanted her there, he needed her there, but he couldn't have her there just incase, if things don't go to plan, could he put the beautiful blonde through that? He eventually turned to face her.

_'Stace, baby please just do what i'm asking you, you know how crazy it might get tonight and I don't want you here for it baby' _she had to admit she wouldn't be able to stand and watch if her husband got hurt maybe he had a point...maybe, but she didn't want to admit that to him, she was scared for him, but she couldn't admit that, even though she knew he knew that she was.

_'I'm a big girl I can handle it' _she laughed, she tried to sound casual but she doesn't think it will work, he knows her too well, a little too well, and at that moment he shook his head, _'Why do you love to annoy me?' _he said with a slight smile on his face, he knew exactly what she was thinking, its the reason they work so well.

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a small sweet kiss, _'Now go, please, don't make me use the I love you card, even though you know I love you' _she was always going to give in, and she knows he knows that, she doesn't like arguing with him, she just wanted to hear those words from him and he loves telling her he loves her, _'I love you too...' _she says happily and then there is a brief pause before she starts to speak again.

_'Ok, ok' _the blonde said as if she was defeated, _'So I'll see you at home then?' _Thats what she loved about this event being in Baltimore, because she actually has a home here, her childhood home where her parents still lived, but where out of town, it was where her and John would be staying, hopefully, even though she knew he had a hotel room, but she missed being in a real home, even though she loved travelling around the world with this man in front of her.

She smiled up at him expectantly, _'Yeah course baby girl' _he said it so confidently it kinda of scared her a little bit, what if he actually did get hurt, this was Extreme Rules after all and it was Dave Batista he was going up against, he was one of John's bitterest rivals, he scared her, and she was scared that he would hurt the man she loved, _'Promise?' _he chuckled softly, and this annoyed her, _'I swear to god if your laughing at me, I will hurt you' _he looked across at his wonderful wife, _'I'm not laughing at you baby girl, and I promise, I'll be seeing you later, ok?' _he said sincerly and now she felt stupid for over reacting, she didn't respond with words she just kissed him passionately, he knew that was coming...it was a typical Stacy Keibler move.

As long as he'd known her, he'd loved her, she was his angel, and he was determined that he would make it back to her tonight, he knew how excited she was to be back in her hometown and he wouldn't let her down, he'd do anything for the woman that stood in front of him, he knew she was scared, probably with good reason, but he beat Dave Batista on the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania 26 and he will do it again tonight at Extreme Rules in Baltimore. He watched as his wife drifted from his sight, he couldn't get distracted, as much as she was dominating his thoughts, he had to stay focused as in a few hours time he'd be putting his WWE Championship on the line against the animal...

* * *

The blonde, was wrapped in her duvet as she started watching Extreme Rules, Sheamus Vs Triple H, a good friend of hers, Steph was one of her best friends and she was at that arena, Hunter was being taken away on a stretcher unconscious, how on earth would Steph be coping at the moment? Her husband was defenseless, knocked out, unconscious and injured, least there was no blood, she knew Steph hated the sight of blood, but what is worse than seeing the man you love being taken away on a stretcher unconscious? Stacy wondered.

How was she supposed to carry on watching, knowing that worse things could be inflicted on the man she loved, she took a deep breath, did she want to keep watching? Of course she didn't but she had to, she had to make sure he was ok, and that no harm came to John Cena the way Hunter had been injured.

She was scared to say the least, _'Oh, John what have you got yourself into?' _she wondered out loud...

* * *

**The ruthless pursuit of perfection... Thats what this is all about.**

Just because John Cena was; A global phenonmenon, the face of the WWE and the WWE Champ, thats the reason Batista has so much resentment within his bitter shell, pathetic was one word for it, jealously another, not that Dave Batista was man enough to ever admit it and he knew it, and the WWE universe knew it and that makes it worse, that people all over the world know that your just a jealous pathetic man.

**The ruthless pursuit of perfection...**

The applause of the crowd, the screams, the emotions, the tension, the spotlight's on you, so what ya gonna do?

**Stand or Fall?**

It's simple, 10 seconds can change your life, end your dream, the spotlight's on you, so what you gonna do?

**Stand or Fall?**

Accomplish your dreams or fail? Failure isn't an option in this game, it's my time! So take the chance...

**The ruthless pursuit of perfection...**

The searing pain, the adrenaline pumping, sweat, tears, fear, was it worth it?

**The ruthless pursuit of perfection...**

_'And still the WWE Champion...JOHN CENA!!!'...._ the crowd errupts, John himself can hardly contain himself, his plan had worked beautifully, who knew Duct Tape would come in handy?

It was the reason Dave Batista couldn't make a 10 count, a stroke of genius on his behalf if he was being honest.

**The ruthless pursuit of perfection... Thats what this is all about... And he had acheived it.**


	18. The Good Times And The Bad

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on my last chapter, they made me smile! I'm glad you liked it.**_

**_So here's my chapter enjoy! Please Read And Review x_**

* * *

_**The Good Times And The Bad...**_

Last night was a great night, that was an understatement, possibly one of the best nights of his life.

He'd outsmarted The Animal, correction he embarrased and humiliated him publically, live infront of over a twelve thousand WWE universe fans and the WWE universe watching around the world, a small smile was still etched on his face.

Man it was a good feeling to walk into any arena still the WWE champion.

Even better going home to a beautiful blonde, who just happened to be your wonderful and loving wife, he made a promise to her last night and he wasn't going to let her down.

**___xxxFLASHBACKxxx_**

**___'So I'll see you at home then?'_**

**_'Yeah course baby girl'_**

**_'Promise?'_**

**_'....I promise, I'll be seeing you later'_**

**_xxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxx_**

And he remembered the way he felt last night, she was excited to be in her hometown and he was definitely not going to let her down.

And he didn't, that smile was still etched on his face, but not because he retained his WWE championship... his mind floated back to last night after Extreme Rules...

_**xxxFLASHBACKxxx**_

**_He arrived back at his wife's childhood home, a smile painted on his face, it had been since he'd retained his WWE championship, he expected her to still be awake, she always was after Pay-Per-Views, but normally she'd be there backstage and he was actually annoyed at himself for not allowing her to stay, but if the result had gone the other way he'd never forgive himself for letting her stay. _**

**_He tried to enter the Baltimore home quietly, he guessed he'd suceeded, she wasn't poised and ready to pounce on him the second he entered the room, 'Baby?' He whispered, just incase she was actually sleeping which he doubted very much, he placed his bag and belt down on the chair across from the bed. He turned to the bed, he eyed his wife casually, her slender long limbs, which capivated him when he first met her were delicately placed over the duvet, the TV was still turned on, she must have been watching..._**

**_But at this moment in time she was actually sleeping and he found himself disappointed, as once upon a dream he'd told her 'When all my dreams come true, I want you by my side...' and it would always be that way. But that disappointed melted once he saw what was in her hand, a sterling silver photo frame, he knew exactly what photo it was, his gorgeous wife, the day she became his wife, with Hunter and Steph and obviously him, he knew she'd seen what happened to Hunter, she was holding that photo close to her heart and he'd realised what had happened, she'd definitely seen what had happened to Hunter and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see what happened to him and she'd merely fallen asleep, photo in hand._**

**_He smiled, got into the bed beside her, wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her and she subconsciously moved back towards him, so she was closer to him, he kissed her forehead softly, he didn't want to wake her but a part of him did, so she knew, but part of him already knew the blonde beauty next to him already knew._**

**_He spent the next hour staring at the ceiling, he'd turned the TV set off, the room was now pitch black the only light that filled the room was from the street lamp outside, it bounced off his WWE championship belt, he was too preoccupied by his thoughts to notice that his wife had woken up, she saw the light bounce off his WWE championship belt, she smiled brightly, 'Your here' she muttered, this brought him out of his thoughts and he looked across at his angel, 'I made a promise to you and I wasn't going to break it now, was I baby girl?' she laughed he was too cliche for words some days, but she loved him more than anything._**

**__****_She kissed him passionately just once and then said, _**'I love you'

**_Those three words meant so much more to him than anything else in the world, even his WWE championship, especially when they escaped her mouth._**

**_'I love you too baby' he replied, it was like it was scripted, she said and he said it, but they both knew it was true, you can't fake love..._**

_**xxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxx**_

* * *

What a difference twenty fours hours can make, he sighed.

He'd had a bad day...

Batista had won the number one contender's match, he seriously wanted his best friend to win, Randy Orton was actually pretty decent to work with in the ring, he was talented, Sheamus on the other hand, who knows what he would do, the Celtic Warrior was... Crazy to say the least, he thinks he has a claim to MY title because he put my good friend Hunter out of action indefinitely... Did that make this guy worthy? Attacking a man from behind with a steele pipe, well if he was being honest, no... a single solitary answer it would always be no.

He may have had a great first year in this industry... Hunter was practically this buisness, and to hear Steph cry and say that Hunter was out of action indefinitely... indefinitely... that was a horrible word. If Sheamus had won, I think I would have been pleased, John thought, but it would purely be for a revenge motive, his blood boiled thinking about his severly injured friend, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help him, how sad is that?!

He lived for the industry, and hell he definitely knew Hunter did, he was lucky it wasn't him, but felt bad that it was Hunter... Losing Shawn out of this industry and now out indefinitely, a cruel hand of fate had been dealt to him.

Hunter was definitely having a bad day.

And so was he, he definitely needed something to perk him up, and there was only one person who could do that for him...

He remembered his last birthday, and a seductive smirk came over his otherwise hard faced features....

* * *

His better half on the other hand was having a relatively good day, the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze in the air which delicately blew her blonde curls away from her face and then back against it gently, it didn't bother her, the open space, the open air, she was free. Today was going to be a good day she could just feel it.

She took in the scenes around her, the busy city, the insanely large amount of people around, there was a buzz in the air, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it excited her, whatever it was. Last night her husband retained his WWE championship, but more importantly, kept his promise to her, and it wasn't that she didn't expect him to, she was just grateful he came home to her in one piece, especially after what happened to Hunter, he was the husband of one of her best friends, and a very good friend of her husband, and she was so grateful that it wasn't John, but wished it was Hunter either, she wouldn't wish harm on anyone, but why Hunter? He's a decent guy, probably one of the best guys she knows, and he lives for this buisness, and now that could be taken away from him. She felt so sorry for Steph and for Hunter, she just hoped he'd make a big comeback and it would be game on for Sheamus, she could count on it.

She smiled, she'd always loved to take in the sights and sounds, she felt free and alive once again, she had time to kill before her handsome husband would be back in their hotel suite. What to do?

Bingo! She'd found something to do... A seductive smile took over her lips.


	19. Surprises And Memories

_**A/N: Seem's I've found my writing inspiration again, which I'm happy about as I was having a writer's block while I was back at home, guess uni life suits me lol.**_

**_Hope you like the update. Please read and review as always x_**

* * *

_**Surprises And Memories...**_

The leggy blonde had a mischievous grin, which meant her plan would be simply mischievous, she was now standing in the hotel suite she was sharing with bedroom of the house she shared with her husband John.

He was probably still in the gym pumping weights, he spent far too much time in the place, not that she should be complaining as he has a absolutely phenomenal body and she knew it, hell she'd admitted it to him one to many times, which she always said was to boost his ego, but hey he didn't need her too because he knew exactly how jealous most men were because of his physique and how every woman loved it.

But she didn't have long to put this mischievous plan into motion...

* * *

He knew it was time to probably set off home, his day had been bad, in some ways, but going home was always worth it...

He went to have a quick shower before heading back to the hotel, he couldn't wait to be reunited with his golden girl... Aka his beautiful wife would be waiting for him, she always knew how and what to say to make all his problems better.

She made everything better without even trying.

* * *

First thing she did after getting back from the store a few hours ago was send her other half a text message,

_**Hey Babe, I know you'll be home in a few hours, and I can't wait to see you, I've missed you. But, the thing is... Steph's a bit down, you know after H's accident, so I said I'd go and see her for a bit, I'll probably have dinner and a few drinks at hers, so can you pick me up later? Love You x x x**_

It was the perfect set up as John wouldn't expect her to be home, so it would be the perfect surprise, well she hoped it would be, if it went to plan.

* * *

He hadn't showered, changed and everything so now he was ready to set off on his journey back to his hotel suite he happened to be sharing with his wife. But he was annoyed about the fact she wouldn't actually be there but with Steph, well he couldn't really begrudge his wife going to see her best friend after what had happened to her husband, but he just wanted to be selfish, selfish with her...

He slowly managed to make his way to his car, he'd over done it in the gym, but he'd never tell his wife this, but she'd know why after he explained about his day, and she'd have to try to prevent herself from killing him, as much as she loved him, he knew this one of those peeves that she hated about him.

* * *

She was busy preparing her surprise for John, not long ago he'd been surprising her, with flowers, dresses and romantic date on a beach, she just hoped he'd enjoy this surprise as much as she enjoyed those surprises.

Next she got to work, on the bed she has placed two items on the bed, one was a tissue on this tissue it had her favourite perfume in which he always buys her every time it's a big occasion, Anniversaries, Birthdays, Valentines Day, and he always told her it was a big turn on for him, she smiled remembering the first time he'd said that to her, it was way back during their 'Storyline' when they'd only just started going out, sharing a locker room with someone, their scents were what you normally noticed, she loved his cologne as much as he loved her perfume.

They were each others aphrodisiacs.

On the tissue she merely wrote, _'Does this still turn you on?' _and then she simply placed it within a small box and placed it next to the other item on the bed, in another box, she placed a photo of herself, not any picture, but THE picture, it was a picture from his last birthday, the birthday before they broke up all those years ago. He'd love the picture, since it was of her, half naked. Her blonde hair in tight curls, the way he loved it, her smouldering eyes looking seductive into the camera. She'd put it on auto timer, she took this before he'd come back to their hotel room that night and forgot all about it, until now that was... and put a little note on it simply saying, _'Do you remember that night?' _

she knew he remembered that night, it was the first birthday they spent together, and also the first night they'd ever properly admitted their feelings and those three words were uttered, _'I love you...'_ that was the first time she'd said those words and meant them...

She could hear the door unlocking and hid in the en-suite, she knew he was back and she couldn't wait for his reaction.

* * *

He walked into their shared hotel suite, he sighed heavily, god he wished she was there, he just needed to be close to her, her closeness always made him feel so much better.

He dropped his bag by the door before taking his jersey off, and about to lie on the huge bed next to him, until he saw the two boxes on the bed, _'Ok...' _he muttered to himself, I better open them he thought. He opened the box with the tissue in first and he saw the note scrawled on it, he didn't get it until he picked the tissue up and he was instantly hit by the scent of her perfume, he chuckled to himself, _'Course it does' _he answered to the question, but thinking he was talking to himself.

Upon hearing his answer she couldn't help but smile, she was genuinely still happy she never got bored of her perfume, since it was practically the only one she ever wore and he knew that like he knew everything else about her.

He was intrigued by the next box that was lying next to the box he'd just opened, he opened the box curiously and his eyes turned into pure lust at the site of his wife, now this was definitely his favourite picture, her golden hair in tight curls, and her dressed in white lingerie and an open white satin gown, and he looked at the caption, and said it out loud, _'Do you remember that night?' _a small smirk transforming his features.

_'Damn girl, how can you tease me like this?' _He asked, and let out a rather loud sigh of frustration.

She laughed softly, trying not to be heard, but he'd heard, _'You are such a tease...' _he said turning around still holding the photo and then he realised she was dressed just like she was in the photo, _'Oh baby, your good' _the lust and desire was obvious in his eyes, the smirk was still there and she smiled back at him, he was shirtless, so she didn't feel too over dressed, _'You don't look too bad yourself babe' _she responded causally.

She was going to tease him, and didn't he just know it, he just stood there, letting his eyes take her all in, how did he get so lucky, he was a 30-something male, at the top of his business, and has an absolutely smoking hot wife, who looked absolutely amazing and she knew it, she could tell by that sparkle in his eyes.

Time seemed to have frozen as was watching her, she'd moved closer to him by this time, she was now merely millimetres away from him, letting her fingers trail down his chest, he took a deep breath, she loved that she still had that effect on him, he had to somehow take control of this situation as his trousers were getting tighter, it was getting harder to control his ever growing erection.

He closed his hand around hers to stop her from continuing her teasing, she looked up into his eyes expectantly, she was trying to act innocent but hell he knew his wife was a vixen, she was dirty when she wanted to be. He smirked, he was about to take control of this situation, this is exactly what he needed after today, he closed his eyes, _'Baby...' _he began to say something to her, tell her he couldn't, but she sensed it before he had even said another word, he knew this and he had to do something before his wife would think he was rejecting her, _'Baby' _he repeated once again but this time more seductively, and he'd opened his eyes and his deep blue eyes were now staring intensely into her big brown eyes.

She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, he responded but his kiss was hungry and passionate, whatever doubt he'd had before, the sense of not wanting to take his bad day out on her had gone. Just her closeness changed his mind, this is exactly what he needed, it was like she had a sixth sense for this stuff, she pulled away and was walking towards their huge bed, _'Just cos you've had a bad day, does that mean your gonna leave me waiting?' _

He heard his wife sweet voice and looked confused, _'Ok, that's weird, how did you know?' _she placed herself on her knees and came towards him pulling him closer and gently kissed her husbands neck and then whispered, _'A little birdy told me you'd been over doing it in the gym' _she pulled back and she looked at him accusingly, as she raised an eyebrow.

_'You can tell me about it later' _she said disposing of her white satin gown onto the floor, _'But for now, I'm cold, so you gonna come heat me up?' _She asked sexily, and John didn't need asking twice.

How did he get so lucky? His wife was amazing and he knew it, plus hell she was sexy as hell, how in the right mind could he ever say no to that flawless body of hers.

'I love you' he said as he climbed into bed with her and she smiled and repeated it back to him, 'I love you' so causally, how it reminded both of them of that birthday night, when those three words were uttered all those years ago.


	20. Midnight Confessions

_**A/N: Hey guys this is my final chapter, I only decided this today when I was writing it!**_

**_Sorry but I hope you enjoy my final chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story just as much as I have writing it!_**

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews they have made me smile so much!_**

**_So please read and review this chapter too x_**

* * *

_**Late Night Confessions... **_

**_3 Weeks Later_**

I've been lying here, watching, waiting, wondering...

The silence and the darkness are overwhelming, I know I should be sleeping, but the sleeping form beside me is so beautiful.

She's the only thing I see, she's the light that I see in all this empty darkness.

Her small breaths are all I hear, all I need to hear to know that everything is ok, it's all I need to make me feel safe, comfortable, at home, she's the piece that completes me.

She's hiding something I can tell, all I want to know is why? And what is it? The reason I know, she's normally talkative, and tentative and today her stance was different, as if she was really scared. I'm not too sure, I'm use to her different stances by now, but today was different, and I will find out if or what she is indeed hiding from me.

Her strength inspires me, she's like a superhero, she seems to be able to take on the world by herself, but she needs to realise she doesn't have to, I'm her husband I should be able to take some of that burden from her.

Do you have that one person in your life you'd willingly lie down your life for?

Do you have one person in your life that you love unconditionally?

I do, she's called Stacy Keibler, yes my wife's kept her maiden name, she wanted to be original and not blend into the fad you need to take your husbands surname, but I don't mind, because at the end of the day she's mine, she's my wife, my everything.

She is my idea of perfection she always has been and always will be.

I am soon brought back to reality as the moonlight glistens off my wife's wedding ring, a smile makes its way to my lips as once again I find myself watching my wife's peaceful, sleeping form next to me. I soon realise I am getting caught up in my thoughts about a woman who is sleeping less than an inch away from me, a small laugh escapes my lips, but I'll never tell her how much time I spend actually thinking about her, even though she knows she's always on my mind, she's never left it really and that is the truth, she's always on mind and I'm just fine with that because she is f-i-n-e, again a small laugh escapes my lips, that's another thing I'll never tell her, because she deserves to be told she's beautiful because that's exactly what she is whether she knows it or not.

She's stirring, she's turned to face me, still sleeping, I breath a sigh of relief I thought I'd woken her, some say thoughts are silent, but she must be able to hear mine, because normally she'd have woken up by now, and tell me to stop staring because it makes her paranoid, and its part of the reason I love her.

* * *

_'John Cena I swear one of these days I am going to poke your eyes out' _I say joking, I'm use to his staring by now, it feels weird when I wake up to find him not staring at me in the middle of the night, a small smile spreads on my lips as I watch his reaction change.

_'Busted, yet again...' _he says softly as he goes to kiss my forehead.

_'Do you ever sleep?' _I ask accusingly, knowing he'll lie as always and say he'd just woken up or just got back from the toilet.

_'Baby, I do, seriously' _he says looking me straight in the eyes, _'I do baby, I've just got a lot on my mind that's all' _he confesses.

I look confused, and touch his arm gently, _'Like what?' _I ask, probably a work related thing, I can only hope.

_'Like you_' he breathes out slowly.

* * *

Confusion.

Panic.

It's about to set in.

I sit up automatically, _'As in me? Why? What?' _I'm confused and shocked by his admission. Was he going to say us being married was a mistake, he realises this as I look down at the ring he brought me, the ring that was supposed to stay on this finger forever.

He looks across at me his eyes soften, _'Baby girl not like that...You know I didn't mean it like that, I love you, you know that' _he's sitting up as well, he pulls me into his arms gently, he's stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.

_'It's just...' _he starts and then stops and I pull away from him looking confused yet again, _'It's just what John?' _that comes out of my mouth a bit harsher than I intend it to, damn hormones, why am i so hormonal?!... Then I remember all of a sudden, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

He stares blankly at me, and it's annoying me no end and I know he knows this, I start to move off the bed as I hear him begin to speak, _'Its just you seem distant that's all baby' _he manages to say before I slam to en-suite door.

* * *

Oh great now I've gone and upset her, just great.

Way to go John... I would punch myself but it wouldn't help, we all know that.

I walk to the door, _'Baby'_ I knock on the door, probably in vain as I know she won't answer the door.

Silence.

I was right... but this is wrong, I want her to talk to me, not hide from me.

_'Stacy, baby, I just wanted to be honest with you, so please talk to me baby' _I say trying to stay calm, but I know really I'm pleading with her.

Silence.

_'Stace...' _I'm actually quite concerned genuinely, this is our first fight as a married couple, but she normally replies, even when she's angry at me.

Crying.

I can finally hear something, my wife crying, this is probably the worse sound I've ever heard, and that says a lot as I've heard some horrible sounds in the industry I work in, but to hear the person you love crying, its just heartbreaking.

_'Baby...' _I begin to say and I hear the door open, and she's sitting there, her eyes puffy and red, but she'd only been crying for a small amount of time.

I don't know what to say, she looks away from me to the floor and then back to me, she's trying to stop the tears, I want to take her into my arms and comfort her, but I think she'll probably push me away.

* * *

I feel so drained, and now I've been crying, it's time to confess...

Confessions or lies...

Confessions or lies...

Confessions or lies...

Confessions...

I take a deep breath, and look up at the man I love, he looks concerned, and I know its genuine and now I feel like such a bitch for being so damn hormonal.

_'John, I- I I'm...' _I begin and I stop and there's a few tears in my eyes, I'm trying to wipe them away but they are coming down thick and fast,I look at it and then I notice that John's stepping towards me, and I'm curling up into a ball, wishing he wasn't so close, but that's because I don't know how he's going to respond to the next thing I'm going to say.

_'Your what baby? Stace you are scaring me now... tell me what's wrong' _I hear him saying as he steps forward again.

I looked up again, _'I'm p-pregnant' _I whisper and hold up the pregnancy test I'd just taken.

He looked shocked, _'John I wasn't being distant on purpose babe, this is the reason why' _I shake the pregnancy test that's in my hand.

_'Please say something...' _I plead with him, I knew this would happen, but I needed him to say something, anything.

* * *

Pregnant.

My wife is pregnant.

My idea of perfection just got a whole lot better.

_'You're pregnant?' _I asked, like I don't believe what I've just heard.

She nods her head in conformation, _'We're pregnant' _she smiles.

_'You're having my baby...' _I say simply emotionless.

_'You're having my baby' _I say again this time and I break into a smile and sit on the floor next to her.

I'm now sitting next to her, pulling her closer to my chest, she rests her head on my shoulder.

_'So your happy about this' _I hear her mutter quietly.

I chuckle, _'Yeah baby, I'm so so happy about this' _I look down at her, _'You're having my baby, that's amazing Stace, I love you' _

And I meant it, I was going through a wide range of emotions; scared, happy, amazed and it was an amazing fact that my wife is pregnant with my child.

Our first child.

She's smiling up at me and I get why she was so distant, she thought I didn't want a child, and hell I not gonna lie, a child scares me, but she is my wife and this is our child and I will love it, as it is a part of us.

_'I love you too' _She says and pulls me in for a passionate kiss and I place her in my arms and carry her to our bed and place the mother of my child, my wife down gently on it.

* * *

Me, my perfect wife and now we're going to have a perfect baby.

Now this truly was perfection.

This is my dream come true.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

**_That is the final chapter, I hope it lived up to expectations of a final chapter._**

**_Please read and review and make me smile :) _**

**_Once again, thank you for reading and the lovely reviews I've had so far._**


End file.
